


Dino Rangers Reunion, or Why 'That's Mine, I Called It' Shouldn't Be Applied to Rangers

by Arytra



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: All of the Rangers on those teams, Conner does what he wants, Dino Reunion, Fighting over Successors, Gen, everyone is happy, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Arguments abound when Dino Charge joins the other Dinosaur Rangers.  Fortunately, no one reminded Conner not to get any ideas...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not thrilled with how this turned out, but I liked it well enough that I thought I'd share anyway.

The first ever meeting between the three Dino groups started off horribly. Arguments started on color vs. Dinosaur or prehistoric creature as the case often was for which younger Ranger went with each older Ranger. It hadn't been an issue in the past as Jason and Billy had both had Dino Thunder Rangers that were the same color as them. Kim, Trini, and Zack were fine with the two flyers with Trini taking Kira for the most part, Zack taking Trent, and Kim fluttering between them. With Dino Charge, however, there were a lot more Rangers. And a lot of the dinosaurs didn't match up as well anymore. Zack threw in the first argument. “It needs to be color,” he said. “At least the colors will match up better! And I can lose Tommy to Riley so we have two greens. Aqua boy can go with Ethan and Billy. And we'll figure out purple and gray.”

“Nope,” Ethan argued. “We want Shelby just as much as we want Koda. There's no stegosauruses other than him so we should get both.”

Billy gave a slight nod and Zack groaned. Kira rolled her eyes as she looked over. “I don't care what you guys choose,” she said. “But if you go with dinosaurs, I'm taking Trent with me.”

“You can't have two people from your own team!” Zack said. “There's already only four of you!”

“Five,” Tommy said.

“We're not counting you right now,” Zack said and Tommy rolled his eyes. Jason just stepped forward.

“We shouldn't be arguing about this...” he started as all of the combatants looked over at him. They let Kim pull that trigger.

“Jason,” she said, almost sweetly. “What color are you?”

“Red.”

“What dinosaur do you have?”

“Tyrannosaurus Rex.”

“What color and dinosaur are Tyler and Conner?”

He sighed. “Red Tyrannosaurus Rex.”

“Then you're set and don't get a vote!” She said, folding her arms. “And Billy Cranston, if you think I'm giving up Shelby, you have another thing coming! Don't worry, Ivan. You can stay with me too if you like.”

“Gold is another color of yellow,” Trini said quickly. “They don't have a yellow. So Ivan is mine then.”

Kim moved to counter that gold and yellow were not the same, but Conner wasn't listening anyway. Instead, he shrugged at the whole thing and headed over to Chase and Koda. “Hey, dudes,” he said. He wasn't at all surprised when they looked stunned that he was there. The others had been fighting after all. “Don't worry about them. They get possessive. It was a bit simpler when they had to share. So, you're a caveman, huh? Cool. So, how does that work exactly?”

Koda reacted favorably to it and Conner continued to distract them as he talked about flirting techniques with Chase and how cool cavemen were with Koda and how he'd never seen a horse in person before but he rode a raptor once and that's gotta be the same thing with Riley. Riley disagreed, but that it was amusing that his predecessors had had raptors of their own.

Tyler had watched Conner at work and looked around, seeing Trent glancing up every so often from where he was drawing. He headed over and sat down. “Can I see?” Tyler asked. Trent easily turned the notebook to show him, no longer as anxious has he had once been about it. Trent had seen what Conner was up to and happily joined it.

“Do you draw?” He asked, flipping to the next page and starting to sketch Tyler.

“No, I do selfies though!” Tyler said.

“I'd like to see,” Trent said and Tyler pulled out his phone excitedly and showed him a couple before taking one with Trent. Trent changed what he was drawing to match the selfie.

Shelby looked over at Conner who motioned toward the women arguing with a quick wink before going back to entertaining her teammates. She looked between them, waiting for a minute. “So, were any of you the only woman on their team for a bit?” She asked. She had Kendall, but they hadn't really been equals.

Kira beamed at her. “I was for my whole time as a Ranger,” she answered. Shelby's eyes lit up at that. Kim and Trini forgot their argument and joined the conversation.

“Trini and I were Rangers together, but I did have some team changes,” Kim offered. Shelby looked surprised.

“That can happen?” She asked.

“Depends on the morpher,” Kira said. “And how you got the power. Mine is permanent.”

“Wow,” Shelby said. “So are you guys going to live forever too?”

“You got immortality?” Kira asked. She looked at Kim and Trini. “We got screwed over by the Power on this one.”

“You have a pterascream!” Kim argued. “Trini and I didn't get any bonuses.”

“It had a stereo,” Trini said dryly. Kim batted at her playfully.

Shelby grinned as they continued talks about everything that had happened. Trent felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Phillip looking at him. “Phillip!” Trent said, pulling the younger man into a hug.

“Hello, Trent,” he answered. “How's your father?”

“Fine. How's it going being prince?”

“Just as fine.”

As they caught up, Trent carefully involving Tyler has they did so, Billy moved over to Ivan. “I understand that you were a knight in the 13th century?” Billy asked.

“I was,” Ivan said proudly. “I was with the young prince when I became locked with Fury.”

“You did well in this century. I comprehend that it is dissimilar, but I had to learn to adapt to a new planet for a time,” Billy informed him.

“You have seen other worlds?” Ivan asked, equally as interested in Billy as Billy was with him. Billy nodded and reached over, pulling Ethan into the conversation. The young man started to protest, but when he figured out the subject, he quickly joined in. None of the other Rangers bothered trying to follow the conversation.

Conner looked around and grinned, rushing over toward Kendall, who was sitting alone. "Kendall, right? Come on," He insisted.

“What are you doing?” Kendall asked.

“I think I know who your should talk to,” Conner said. “Trust me.”

“I don't even know you,” she said.

“Yeah, that's why I was taking a chance that would work,” he admitted and dragged her toward Hayley who smiled at the other woman. Conner grinned. "I figured you guys can talk shop."

He headed off and Kendall looked at Hayley. "What does he mean?" She asked.

“He means that I created all of the technology for his team and he thinks you might want someone who understands,” she answered. Kendall's eyes lit up.

Conner looked around and felt pleased. “Color, dinosaur... We're Rangers,” he said in amusement He leaned back and felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing to see Jason grinning at him. 

"Good job, Kid," the elder Red said.

Conner grinned back. Problem solved.


End file.
